Red Hood: Perfect Playlist
by lanamere
Summary: A bunch of mostly unrelated songfics about Batman, Nightwing, Jason, and Alli and their lives and feelings. Has characters and references to Changing Red!
1. Sing

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head to write little songfics using my favorite songs, especially since The Voice: The Live Shows is starting! Woohoo! Go Trevin and Team CeeLo! Anyways, I decided to ATTEMPT to make these Red Hood related. Not sure how well it'll work out, but I'm gonna try! It may be easier to understand everything if you read Changing Red, just a warning! Cuz I'll be throwing in a lot of characters and refernces to that. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Song: Sing by My Chemical Romance**

**Rated: T for Jason's mouth **

**Theme: Just a little feel good thing **

**Characters: Jason, Dick, Bruce, Alli (she's gonna appear in a lot of my fics; deal with it) **

**Description: This one is set when Jason and Alli have come to live with Bruce permanently. **

* * *

_Sing it out, boy you gotta see what tomorrow brings. _

Jason sat in his room staring out the window at Gotham. He still wasn't sure he should go back to crime fighting after everything he'd done, but he was grateful for the chance. He was grateful to be back with Bruce and Dick, and to have Alli with him, and to be purged of his monsters forever. He was grateful for a second chance to live again.

_Sing it out, girl you gotta be what tomorrow needs. _

Alli wasn't use to this. To any of this. She wasn't used to luxury. She'd grown up on the streets! She wasn't used to having a family. Jason had been all she's had and even that had eventually been lost for a long time. She wasn't used to being on a team. She was more of a solo person. She wasn't used to being a hero. She'd always been in the shadows, watching for if she was needed, but had never really gone further. But she'd give it a try.

_For every time that they try to count you out, use your voice every single time you open up your mouth! _

They'd finally found a real home, a place they didn't have to scrounge for food, or steal, or have to be tough to defend themselves from gangsters. Here, they could speak out and truly make a difference.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you use it, use it for the world! _

They could help people more than they ever could if they'd stayed the way they were. They could help kids who were growing up like them sleep a bit safer, and make sure that no one ever experienced the horrors they had.

_Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts. Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! _

True, it would be hard, and they'd be met with opposition. Many people still didn't trust Red Hood from the events almost a year earlier, and many didn't trust the Scarlet Rogue still. Tim and Damian hadn't been told of the additions to the Bat Family yet (Tim was out on a mission, and Damian had gone to work with the Titans), but they knew that it would be a bit of a nasty conversation since they both hated Jason. But it would be worth it.

_Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind! Sing about everyone that you left behind! _

They were leaving their old selves behind, leaving Alli and Jason in the past, to become Red Hood and Scarlet Rogue, to fight for the people who had suffered like they had and who were still suffering.

_Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world! _

_Sing it out! Boy, they gonna sell what tomorrow needs. _

Dick knew that this would be strange. He'd agreed to work with Bruce more often again, and now with at least two other people as well. But he was glad to have Jason back, and despite how much she annoyed him and enjoyed irritating him, he was glad Alli had also agreed to stay. They would be useful, and could be just what Gotham needed.

_Sing it out, oh they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings! _

Bruce had never had so many charges working with him actively at one time. But there was a first time for everything. He knew that they could and would prove to be incredibly useful.

_You've gotta make a choice if the music drowns you out. And raise your voice every single time they try to shut your mouth! _

Together they'd be able to clean up Gotham and Blüdhaven and all the other cities they could reach as well, more than any one of them alone could. It would be a challenge, keeping themselves and each other in line, and with all the arguments and bickering, but they would be far more powerful together than apart.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time that you use it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart, sing it 'till you're nuts. Sing it out for the ones that'll hate you're guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing it for the ones that you've left behind!_

They could defend innocents from sharing the pasts they'd had, and help clean up Gotham. Yes, it would sometimes be painful, but helping those he needed it, defending he defenseless, was as good a reward for all of it as anything. They'd all lost people they'd cared about and left behind their childhoods. Now was the time to avenge them and protect those who had been like themselves.

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world! _

__Together their shadows on rooftops would stIke fear into any who dared attack the innocent.


	2. Angel With a Shotgun

**Before I continue, I just wanted to say that YES I WILL TAKE REQUESTS. If you have a song idea, send it in through review or PM, and if I don't know it, I'll YouTube it, and I'll get it done as quick as possible. **

* * *

**Song: Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab**

**Rated: T for Jason's mouth**

**Theme: Angsty, slight family **

**Characters: Jason **

**Description: Jason considering who he is **

* * *

_Get out your guns. Battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? _

He was never quite sure which side of the law he'd been on. He had defended innocents, true, and had lowered crime, but his methods were hardly pure, and he often murdered the people who stood against him.

_If love's a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. _

_Ok, so maybe I was a bit gun crazy and trigger happy. _He thought. _Does that really make me evil? I never killed innocents. _But a little voice in the back of his head reminds him that he had made several assassination attempts against Bruce and Dick, as well as Tim and Damian. They may not have been much, and he may have been incredibly angry, but they were his family.

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. _

Even under the rage filled insanity caused by the Pit, Jason was always aware on some level of his actions. He'd believed that some of the people he'd hurt deserved it, but he knew that that wasn't how it should work, and not how it did work either. Now he knew he was fighting to right all those wrongs, and serve justice the right way. Batman's methods may not have been perfect, but it was better than murdering.

_Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

He knew he was lucky to have had Alli, that, despite all his mistakes, all the hurt and wrongs he'd caused for her, she still loved him just as much, and was always there to help and forgive him. His sister had stood beside him and had pushed him to right things with the other half of his family. He also felt fortunate that Bruce and Dick had been so willing and ready to forgive him, and welcome him back into the fold. He had trusted that Alfred would be more than happy to have him back, but wasn't sure about the rest of the BatClan. He knew Tim and Damian would be harder to fix things with, but he'd deal with them when the time came.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. _

He was ready to fight for Gotham until the end. This city may not have been...the friendliest or kindest to him. But he had grown up here, and he was glad to be back after all the time gone.

_I'll throw away my faith today, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have! _

He was willing to make up with Bruce, move back in, he was more than happy to bring Alli along with him. His sister had been through a lot, and she deserved more than what she's had. She had lived a hard life, harder than she deserved, and he was glad she was finally getting the kind of life he thought she deserved.

_And I wanna live not just survive, tonight. _

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. _

Jason often wondered if he could ever really right the things he'd done wrong. He was well aware of how many mistakes he made, and he felt unsure of how to atone for any of them.

_And Major Tom will sing along, yeah they still say I'm a dreamer. _

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. _

He knew it would be a long, hard, uphill battle to get back to where he was, but it was worth it. He'd face Tim and Damian, Commissioner Gordon, the entire freaking BatClan, and all others who might show opposition to him to regain their trust.

_Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

He knew Dick would often be there to comfort Alli at night, and had helped her with the night terrors. Normally he wouldn't approve of anyone spending nights with his sister, but he knew nothing happened, and that Dick was doing Alli a favor. He was ok at comforting her but that wasn't how they really worked. He couldn't help her with the nightmares and the pain that came at night. It came from her own guilt at losing him, and he couldn't seem to ease it. He hoped one day he would know how to, but until then he was grateful to Dick for stepping up to help his sister in ways he couldn't.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. _

Jason knew that first and foremost, he would always be a soldier, a fighter, battling and fighting for the innocents, and the ones who suffered, defending them with anything he had. Even his life.

_I'll throw away my faith today, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? _

He would fight for his family just as hard. His sister, who lost, and then found. Dick, his older brother, who he was determined to never grow estranged from again. His two younger brothers, even if they didn't accept him at first. And Bruce. His father. The man who had taken him in, raised him, taken care of him, like no one else had before. He'd die for them all.

_And I want to live not just survive. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. _


End file.
